Yin-Yang
Yin-Yang, labeled The Quarrel, is a male recommended character created and voiced by Marco Bonomo (aka BFDIdubita23), who is a contestant in Inanimate Insanity II. He was placed on The Bright Lights. Personality Yin-Yang is the amalgamation of two characters: Yin and Yang. The two halves have vastly different personalities that contradict each other. Together, Yin and Yang share a body and are in constant disputes with one another, even over simple tasks, such as what direction to walk or drink soda. Yin, the white half, is good-hearted, honorable, and rational, whose intent is to balance out Yang, who is extremely blasphemous, malicious, and immoral. While Yin is happy to participate in challenges and actively tries to help out, Yang despises participation and typically enjoys the misfortune of other characters, and will lash out and attempt to harm others, including Yin. This difference in character makes Yin-Yang's participation and handiness quite limited, sparking many enemies with others. Because they are attached, Yang doesn't get away with doing bad things as Yin can easily stop him. When separated by Test Tube's experiment, the balance between Yin and Yang is broken, causing Yang to become extremely chaotic, shambolic, destructive, and vicious on his own by breaking things and attacking characters. Yin, who initially is happy with the separation, realizes that his compassion is useless when separated and comes to the conclusion that fusing back together into Yin-Yang is the only way to stop Yang's violence. Appearance As his name suggests, Yin-Yang is one of the symbols used in the Tao religion. He appears as a circular object split into black and white by a wave-like division. The white half, Yin, is on his lower left-hand side, while the black half, Yang, is on his upper right-hand side. Yin-Yang's mouth is on his white half, along with Yin's black eye, as the other white eye is on Yang's black half. He has two arms and two legs, which both sides can control at their own will. Official Site Bio Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Yin-Yang. Voice Actors * Marco Bonomo (UK/US), (Italy) Trivia *Yin and Yang on Inanimate Insanity are opposites in real life, as "Yin" is the black half, while''' "Yang"''' is the white half. **This is because when Marco Bonomo created the character, he listed "Yin" as the white half, and "Yang" as the black half, causing the mix-up. **Despite this the white side is still nice, and the black side is still evil. *Yin-Yang's double personalities draw similarities to Paper, one nice and the other evil. **However, Yin and Yang are separate characters, while Paper's evil alternate is purely psychological. *Due to Yin-Yang's voice actor hailing from Italy, he speaks with an Italian accent. **This makes Yin-Yang the only contestant who is voiced by a European voice actor. *Yin-Yang is the only character who isn't a specific object, but rather a symbol used in the Tao religion. **As a result, it's unknown what he is composed of. *Yin-Yang is the only contestant on Inanimate Insanity with black coloring. **Additionally, Yin-Yang is the only contestant to use white-colored eyes. ***Although 8-Ball is another black colored character with white eyes, he is a recommended character, and therefore, is not a contestant. *Yang claims to be gluten-free, despite eating Paintbrush's pizza. *Yin-Yang is the first and only season two newbie to appear in Enanimat Ensanetay. *Because Box can't talk, Yin-Yang is the last newbie to speak in "Breaking the Ice." *Yin-Yang is the first recommended character to join Season 2, who is recommended by BFDIdubita23. *Yin-Yang is the first eliminated contestant to have their official description revised. *According to the Inanimate Insanity website, the Cherries and Yin-Yang are roommates together at Hotel OJ. *As Yin-Yang’s personality is an amalgam, it is speculated that he has dissociative identity disorder. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Male Category:The Bright Lights Category:Characters voiced by a unique person